Terror Tales Of Quints Treehouse Club
by Quint866
Summary: Quint and his friends have some scary stories for you...
1. Prologue

Terror tales prologue  
the gathering

One day the three galactic overlord with the two toads and team sonic gathered around the laptop in the tree house. 

"Man! i can't wait to come up with story ideas on !"

quint said

Matt replied

"Quint have you ever... made a scary story?"

"Well of course i- actually... putting it that way.. no..."

Matt facepalmed

"we just WASTED 12 dollars on MY credit card for a PREMIUM MEMBERSHIP for this stupidity?!"

Quint thought

"well i do have one scary story i just came up with!"

Quint exclaimed cheerfully

Matt challenged

"Ok wise guy! let's hear it!"

Soulcrusher123 Toad Toadette Sonic Tails and Knuckles all leaned in.

"Its called... The Crazy Porsche Crash Pit !"

To Be Continued...


	2. The Crazy Porsche Crash Pit

Quint's Terror Tale

The Crazy Porsche Crash Pit

It all started when i was human... i was with my good friend J.B. we were searching the woods one night after a long day for treasure when we suddenly i tripped over something... i picked it up and it was a rock for some reason i exclaimed

"WHAT IS THIS EVEN DOING HERE!?"

i threw it into the fog and suddenly i heard a metal clank! i though it was my garage door when i ran towards the direction in which i threw the rock. but it was not what i thought it was but i came over a treasured blue Porsche and it was unlocked. i gasped and said

"Hey... J.B... think'in what im think'in?"

he replied

"Crash Pit?"

I exclaimed

"YEAH BABY!"

3 months earlier... lets take a flash back to that time!

"Yeah!" J.B exclaimed as he put the RV into drive and he jumped out the door as it rushed into the distance.

i drove the golf cart to him and said

"let's hurry down there!"

we suddenly got there barely before the RV rushed off the ramp and into a giant pit with spikes in the bottom of it with a bunch of scrap metal and toxic radioactivity acid filled barrels.

we cheered as we saw the RV explode

"CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT! CRASH PIT!"

and back to when we found the Porsche we had our idea set!

I grabbed the handle and tried to open the Porsche we sat there for about 12 minutes grunting and attempting to get inside the rad ride when suddenly the door finally flung open with a big heave!

purple fog emitted from the ac and we wondered what it was as we got inside. we began driving to my friends place to show him the ride of our crash pit history when suddenly we saw the purple smoke emit from the ac to my right. when suddenly the fog stared to wrap around me like tentacles and suddenly i couldnt move almost as the fog tried to take hold of my limbs and restrain me. suddenly the fog morphed into a purple robotic figure and then to my right a blue robotic figure held J.B. suddenly behind us was the one and only from the megaman x series... sigma...

"Hey! what makes you think you can steal... OUR Porsche!"

sigma yelled at me

I said as i looked at the figure holding me was a Purple Zero. i said

"uh... NO! we weren't stealing it... we were... just gonna drive it into the crash pit..."

i looked at the other figure it was megaman x but he had a big axe with him.

sigma glared at me letting me know he knew what that meant.

sigma said

"If you want to drive our souls last resting place into the crash pit... how about we give you a hand!?"

the began driving towards the crash pit.

i struggled and tried to talk my way out of it.

"Listen... were sorry... we didn't know... we will give you anything except our lives i swear!"

sigma yelled

"TOO LATE! YOU WANTED TO GO INTO THE CRASH PIT... WE GONNA GIVE YOU SOME FRONT ROW SEATS!"

we closed in and i knew it was over the three jumped out the door at the last second leaving us in the Porsche falling towards the spikes scrap metal and radioactive waste barrels.

i closed my eyes and i blacked out... i awoke at the bottom seeing J.B. was no where at the bottom. not even his body all the radioactive waste was gone... i lost an arm and i was cut open on many places on my body i lost a rib, a leg, and most of all... my friend... i put my body together slowly with all the scrap metal i could find...

thats... how i was made into a galactic overlord robot!

To Be Continued...


	3. The Kings Of The Realms

"Thats... it? that wasn't scary! are you kidding me?! even a cat could do better than you!" Matt said falling back out of his chair laughing.

Quint challenged

"You think YOU could do better?!" Matt thought and said

"well... i... uh..."

Toad stepped forth and said

"I have one..."

Quint said

"ooh! the mushroom man wants to challenge my backstory of horror lets hear it!"

Toad rolled his eyes at the comment and said

"Ok... This story is called...

The Kings Of The Realms

There once was a young yellow toad.. he was having a fun day frolacking in the grass his childhood days quickly past and he grew to a pre teen. in school he was teased about the fact that he had no big accomplishment... so he decided to go out and teach the bullies a lesson... he went to this tall bridge and it had a 12 story house height and it was tall. he talked to the blue toad who was a bridge toll guy who was his dads friend. but he knew him enough to talk to him.

"Man... Frank... I'm telling you... everyone in school has some big accomplishment they already completed... i wish i had something to show that im cool..."

Frank feeling sorry for his friend said

"I feel the same way as you... I'm 26 and i have no accomplishments whatsoever... but... i know something that might impress your friends..."

The yellow toad listened...

"You have to climb to the top of the bridge and the clock must stop... EXACTLY on 11 minutes, 23 seconds, and 41 milliseconds.

the yellow toad hesitated

"You also must where a harness..."

Frank continued

the yellow toad listened some more and he climbed the bridge he kept going and he eventually got to the top and asked frank

"How did i do?"  
Frank gasped and said

"Thats... thats... exactly what i said! 11 minutes, 23 seconds, and 41 milliseconds! you broke the world record by one millisecond!"

the yellow toad cheered as he was about to climb down but suddenly... he saw a whirpool form in the water!

frank said

"you need to jump from the top of that bridge into the whirlpool it will take you to the realms where you can claim your record!"

the yellow toad without hesitation jumped in and he went into the whirlpool and then he feel asleep he awoke and he saw this white room... all was in it was a door.

he opened the door slowly and he came across a room full of statues... they all had toads as the winners but there was a carved in writing to all of them. one labled

the king of desert land, another labeled the king of time land

and he walked past all these and he saw one just one in the next room it had kinda a dark essence to it. it had black goo on some parts of the statue... he got a glance of the writing and it labeled

"The King Of Dark Land"

he wondered who it was... he saw the toad and it looked so familiar... he walked just a few steps but then he fell down into the darkness below the invisible floor he fell and saw a chain that was in the wall. he grabbed on to it and he tried to climb up. it was very hard it took him about an good 15 minutes when he finally reached the top. he walked into the room and he saw the King of Darkland statue he pondered on who it was it was so familiar he just couldn't place the name! he reached out and touched the statue suddenly a dark chain wrapped around his left arm and then another to his left he was restrained and he got both of his legs restrained as he tried to break free. the chains stareted to pull slowly the yellow toad realized the chains were trying to tear his limbs off! he heard a voice that sounded like a spirit a light one... but it was not pleased... it said

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US... NOW SUFFER AS WE DID!" he looked at the statue one last time and realized who it was...

It was him... HE was the king of darkland...

his limbs were torn off... and he died...

To Be Continued...


End file.
